chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Clarifications
Introduction Blizzard Lore is not entirely consistant. The Timeline is a mess, the lores regarding magics are a mess. This Page will serve to clarify Blizzard's lore, and even change the Canon where it is felt to be lacking or unimmersive. Canon lore is more often than not, very solid. Where it is not, this page shall exist to fix it. If you do not agree with this page, you are welcome to leave my guild. This page is '''NOT '''intended to bend the lore to meet my own personal needs. Rather in the following circumstances, the Lore must be clarified either to prevent confusion, for balencing purposes or to suit other canon sources which are more reliable. This page will only include Canon lore that is directly changed, not Canon lore that is added to (extended lore) and not changed. Clarifications Scourgestones Scourgestones are items held by Scourge upon creation. However I do not believe it to be practical for a necromancer, raising many, many skeletons at a time, to have to distrubute a stone to every single undead. Therefore this section of the Lore has not been voided, but rather Scourgestones are now carried by more powerful Undead. It is stated they are used to track Undead units, but I believe that necromancers could evolve a way of tracking their own magic besides the use of such items. In Chronicles Scourgestones are a means of enhancing an undead's ability through enchantments and other magics applied to the stone. The Forsaken Clarifying that Forsaken will experience memmory loss, confusion, amnesia and the like, and that it is rare for a Forsaken to not be afflicted with a mental problem. Forsaken are not immidiently loyal to Sylvanas upon being raised, and in Chronicles, Forsaken politics is complicated, with some former human nobles and politicians continuing their careers as members of the Forsakens version of Stormwind's House of Nobles. These representatives represent potions of the Forsaken population and their support is crucial to maintaining the Forsaken's unstable nation. How Sylvanas maintains their loyalty is questionable, and it is likely many have traitorous thoughts, especially after agreeing to Ally with the Horde, which has sparked an 'Alliance Loyalist' movement. Money (Gold, Silver and Copper) The price of items ingame cannot be relied upon for IC purposes, as it is balanced for gameplay. Therfore, for IC purposes, the prices of items have been changed. Copper is a poor coin, that can be used to purchase things of lower quality, and simple foods like bread. (The cents of WoW). Silver is the most common coin, being able to purchase most things. (The Dollars of WoW) and Gold is the most expensive coin, that only the rich and wealthy will see a lot of. These are like the 1 Hundred dollar notes of WoW. Prices are clarified more in The Stat Register. Troll Regeneration Claims of Troll regeneration in the Lore seem to vary, with some wounds taking seconds to heal, and others weeks or months. I will clarfiy the lore here by saying that Trolls do regenerate at an un-natural rate, but that rate will depend upon the trolls age, and current health. A malnorished, starving, Troll will not heal at all. Just like how you heal in real life, It takes time and energy. Troll Regeneration cannot stop bleeding, and it will never heal in seconds. To Clarify: ('Heals' refers to fully healed, with no indication of injury or after effects past that point) (Vital organs refers to Heart, Lungs, Liver, Throat, Brain) *A scratch that does not bleed. Heals in a few minutes *A scratch that does bleed. Heals in about an hour. *A cut or slash of decent depth. Heals in about a day. *A cut or slash of deep depth hitting a non-vital organ. Heals in about a week. *Arrow or Bullet dug into non vital muscle. Heals in a few days. *A stab wound into non vital organ, Heals in 3 to 4 days. *A cut or slash to a vital organ. Heals in a month. If not fatal. *An arrow or bullet dug into a vital organ. If not fatal, heals in over a month. *A stab wound into a vital organ. If not fatal, heals in 2 months. *A severed finger or toe will heal in a month *A severed arm or leg will heal over 3 or 4 months *An eye that has been stabbed/injured will heal over a few weeks The following will 100% kill a troll: *Bleeding out *Shot in the head *Decapitation *Throat Cut *Shot directly in the Heart Timeline The timeline for WoW has been an interesting thing to follow. Blizzard has released books with 'Official' Timelines that often vary in information. I have found that Wowpedia's 'Unofficial' Timeline is most accurate and it will be considered Canon for the Phase. This timeline is constructed from varying Canon sources, and is more of a clarification than stepping on or changing the Canon. We are currently in Year 25. Warlocks Blizzard has not done very well in explaining how the use of Fel Magic became such a common practice amongst various races who had hardly had contact with it before. To clarify the canon, Fel magic was deemed to unstable and too risky for use by the magi of Dalaran, (Thus the Guardian) and it's use was also feared by the High Elves who still remembered the war of the ancients. Thus no Warlocks except Orc Warlocks exist before the Third War. Those that do are magi who have taken it up and gone into hiding. Very few. Where I think Warlocks did begin to appear, would have been during and after the Third War. With the destruction of both Dalaran and Quel'Thalas, there would be nobody to regulate the use of such magic, and in desperation to fight enemies like the Scourge and The Burning Legion, it's use may have become acceptable. Mages would research and begin to use it, becoming Warlocks. Old Orcish Warlocks would begin passing down their knowledge. And the magic from there would be taught to others, thus Warlocks would become widely known and acceptable in WoW. The Scarlet Crusade The Scarlet Crusade is typically portrayed by Blizzard as an extremely fanatical group of zealots. Hostile to everyone, only wishing for death to undead. This is fine in some cases, but the Crusade did form from a portion of Lordaeron's living survivors, and it isn't realistic to think that all scarlets, 100% have the same mindset. Therefore in Chronicles we have taken some liberty to bring more depth to the crusade, by seeing their fanatisism develop and portray itself in varying degrees of severity, with some scarlets being as fanatical as Blizzard would have it, while others are not fanatical at all. The aim is to of course, slowly show the Crusade to turn more and more to be majority fanatisism and zealotry, and in Chronicles we have seen this. In short, do not expect all Scarlets in Chronicles to have the same fanatisism as you would expect, or to have the same zeal towards the Light. These are still Lordaeronian humans and many still value honor, integrity and respect, even if they do not agree with the Argent Dawn and their multi-racial approach to combating the Scourge. The Argent Dawn The Argent Dawn is also portrayed by Blizzard in a one sided way, members are shown to be completely noble of heart and to have no care with working with other races. The Argent Dawn is in many ways, the truest neutral faction in World of Warcraft, but just like the Crusade being portrayed as 100% Zealous, the Argent Dawn realistically, can't be 100% pure. The goal of the Argent Dawn is cooperation with other races to bring about the end of the Scourge, and in some cases, other evils on Azeroth. But racial ideals that are decades old cannot be evaporated so easily, and in Chronicles, I have endevoured to show the conflict between the past and the present in the Argent Dawn. Showing noble orcs and humans, but also less honorable orcs and humans who are willing to work together to defeat the Scourge, but do not see trusting each other or relying on one another as essential to that goal, still holding onto their ideologies in some ways. Like the Crusade, I aim to show the Argent Dawn mature as a faction over time, as the races begin to trust one another more and more, and forget old hatreds.